Kane Hodder
years old |height=6 foot 2 |weight=230 pounds |gender=Male |location=Calabasas, CA |job=Actor Writer Stuntman |websites= Kane Hodder Kills |facebook=Kane Hodder (Official Page) |twitter=Kane Hodder |youtube= }} Kane Warren Hodder is a American actor, stuntman, and author, Kane is best known for his portrayal of the infamous fictional serial killer and most iconic horror icon in cinematic history Jason Voorhees in four consecutive films from the Friday the 13th film which includes Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood, Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, Jason X, and the new hit video game Friday the 13th: The Game. History Kane Warren Hodder was born in Auburn, California on April 8th, 1955, before his stuntman career, Kane was a college student who studied and enjoyed Geography but as he and his sport team had visited Hawaii it was a young Kane who decided to pull a prank as he acted like he was going to fall 20-floors and had his team running out scared and ever since this he was interested in furthering his career and dropping out college which he said was a bad idea and after getting certified at the Screen Actors Guild (SAG) and working on a few films it was during an interview that Kane had offered to show the interviewer and her cameraman a fire stunt to prove just how good he was, which had gone horribly wrong, this single incident had left Kane with both 2nd and 3rd degree burns over 50 or 70% of his upper body. It was because of these burns he was initially selected to portray Freddy Krueger in A Nightmare on Elm StreetTo Hell and Back: The Kane Hodder Story, a role that would eventually go to an older Robert Englund which both had formed a lifelong friendship and around the year of 1984 Kane was married to Susan B. Hodder with both who had two sons Jace Hodder and Reed Hodder. Nearing the end of 1987 it was the director John Carl Buechler, who wanted Kane specifically for the role of Jason Voorhees, which he did win over the producers and the company, later on, this would be his debut as Jason Voorhees in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood, which helped his name be synonymous with horror and a synonymous for Jason Voorhees. Kane Hodder is the first and only actor to portray Jason Voorhees more than once, in fact, he has played the role a total of four consecutive movies from Friday the 13th part VII to Jason X. Kane also had portrayed multiple horror icons themselves such as horror icon Leatherface through a stunt work of the 1990 film Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III and even for a few moments played Freddy Krueger's clawed glove hand at the ending scene of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. He also appeared in an episode of The Arsenio Hall Show to promote Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan, in costume as Jason Voorhees where he did not break character. Although he was offered to reprise his role as Jason Voorhees in the 2003 film Freddy vs. Jason, it was director Ronny Yu who cold-heartedly replaced Hodder with a 6'5" Canadian stuntman Ken Kirzinger. This switch created a major controversy among the fanbases of the series and has been credited to several rumors, such as the height difference between Ken Kirzinger and Freddy Krueger Robert Englund, while Director Ronny Yu himself claims that it was New Line Cinema's idea to do so. In a few interviews Hodder still expresses resentment over not being chosen for the role he helped step up, he is still good friends with both the actors: Ken Kirzinger and Robert Englund. Mostly known for starring in classic and modern slasher films he is also known for the movie series Hatchet as the antagonist main character Victor Crowley, a being who is physically deformed as a young boy growing up out of shielding from society who comes back from the dead to kill the people who invade the swamp he lives in, this similar origin is in fact heavily based on and influenced by the story of Jason Voorhees. This single role had earned him the Horror Jury Award for Best Actor at the Fantastic Fest in Austin, Texas. He reprised this role in Hatchet, Hatchet II, Hatchet III, and Hatchet IV (titled as Victor Crowley) which is currently tied with his previous role as Jason Voorhees. In mid-2011 Kane Hodder wrote, along with Michael Aloisi, had written an autobiography Unmasked: The True Story of the World's Most Prolific Cinematic Killer. but in 2014 turned into a Web series, which was later now released as The Killer & I. Kane has had a sort of OCD that later developed after his burn trauma, and with his wife being a therapist she had helped him with his many issues. Kane has stated he never thought he would be signing autographs to or for fans as he is always been doing stuntman work but his role as Jason (4 times) had helped him achieve this status. Kane Hodder reprises his role as Jason Voorhees in the 2017 video game Friday the 13th: The Game with him motion capturing Part 2 Jason to Uber Jason making him the first actor to actually and technically play all the roles of each Jason themselves even Part 5's Roy Burns Jason. Personality Kane Hodder is and has been often described as a very friendly man who loves to meet any and all of his fans as he loves to imitate his past roles in demonstrations for them which includes the signature choke as his role as Jason Voorhees and signature poses, overall he is seen a nice and jolly fellow. Films/Stunts Motion Capture *Jason Voorhees **Jason Voorhees (Part 2) **Jason Voorhees (Part 3) **Jason Voorhees (Part 4) **Jason Voorhees (Part 5) **Jason Voorhees (Part 6) **Jason Voorhees (Part 7) **Jason Voorhees (Part 8) **Jason Voorhees (Part 9) **Jason Voorhees (Savini) **Jason Voorhees (Part X) Trivia *Kane Hodder has played Jason Voorhees four times.Friday the 13th Part 7-Jason X *Kane Hodder is married to Susan Hodder. *Kane and Susan have been married since October 27th, 1984. *Kane Hodder has two sons Jace Hodder and Reed Hodder. *Kane Hodder had played Michael Myers in a comedy skit.Halloween RARE Deleted Scene 1978 - Driving Lesson Spoof *Kane Hodder has expressed interest in playing another masked horror icon Michael Myers in a legitimate movie.Starburst Magazine Kane Hodder Interview. *Kane Hodder is a fan of the band known as Insane Clown Posse.Eugene Morton (February 12, 2009). "The Five Best Actors To Play Jason Voorhees". Attack of the Blog!. G4 Media, Inc. Retrieved April 7, 2009. *Kane Hodder was born on April 8th, 1955. *Kane Hodder Zodiac is an Aries. *Kane Hodder Chinese Zodiac is a Goat. *Kane Hodder has stated numerous times that if given the opportunity to play Jason again he would reply "In a heartbeat." *On July 13th, 1977 was the date that Kane Hodder got his body burnt. (Kane was 22 at this time.) *During a stunt mishap during the late 1970's Kane had suffered third-degree burns over 50% of his body.Burn Survivor Portfolio Kane Hodder *During the filming of Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988), his dressing room was a quarter of a mile down this dirt road. One night filming ended at 2 a.m. and he was still in the Jason costume, and he decided to walk through the woods on a path to his dressing room. As he was walking someone approached him and asked if he was with the movie. He didn't reply, because he thought it was a pretty stupid question to ask, as he was standing there in full Jason costume. The man asked again, Kane took a little lunge for the guy and grunted. The guy took off, tripping and running. The next day director John Carl Buechler told Kane that the local sheriff was supposed to stop by, but he never showed. *He spends time working with children in burn centers. *Kane Hodder's favorite Jason and Favorite Friday the 13th is Part 7 Jason and Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. *Kane Hodder went on to state that Jason should never have to run after his victims, nor would he hurt children and animals. *Kane Hodder has also been the only known actor to play three of the most infamous horror icons in the history of horror films. Besides playing Jason Voorhees in four different films, he also played Freddy Krueger's gloved hand at the end of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) and did the stunts for Leatherface in Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990). *Kane Hodder has the word "Kill!" tattooed on the back of his bottom lip. *Kane Hodder's favorite kill is the sleeping bag kill in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. *Kane has often been noted by many to have disagreed with directors over things the script originally called for him to do as his role as Jason. He's been known to look at the director and say, from behind the hockey mask and say " Jason wouldn't do that." one such moment was when Jason was supposed to kick the main character's dog near the climax of Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989). Kane refused, saying Jason may kill people but he's not bad enough to kick a dog. *The indie-hardcore band "Kane Hodder" was named after him. The band asked permission from Hodder before naming their band such, which he happily granted. *Kane was set to play Jason Voorhees father Elias Todd Voorhees, in two movies. First was a scene omitted from the script at the last minute of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993), and the second was from David Schow's script for Freddy vs. Jason (2003). *Joel Schumacher wanted him to play as Bane in Batman & Robin (1997). *Kane has mentioned that his all-time favorite films are The Exorcist (1973), other favorites include Red Hill (2010), Se7en (1995), Monster (2003) and Shutter Island (2010). *Kane Hodder is of Norwegian (from his maternal grandfather), English, German, and Swedish descent. His surname originates in England. *Just two years before he played Jason in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988), he worked as a stunt coordinator on the film House (1985), which was produced by the director of the original Friday the 13th (1980), Sean S. Cunningham. *Kane Hodder has played Jason Voorhees, Leatherface, Freddy Krueger, and even the current cult hit supernatural serial killer Victor Crowley. *Kane Hodder has his own paranormal group known as The Hollywood Ghost Hunters.The Hollywood Ghost Hunters *Kane Hodder would go on to make cinematic history for the longest uninterrupted onscreen controlled burn in Hollywood history as Hodder was on fire for a full forty seconds (40 Seconds). *Sean S. Cunningham had heavily disagreed with New Line Cinema and their decision, believing that Kane Hodder was the best choice for the role of Jason in Freddy Vs Jason. *Kane Hodder is known as the Definitive Jason. *Kane Hodder is also known for having the highest body count in slasher cinema history. *On Reddit Kane Hodder himself attended a "Ask Me" with someone asking: "Did you have to get into a certain mindset to play Jason also what was that experience like?" With Kane replying with "I quite honestly, brought back memories of being bullied as a kid. That's in my book, Unmasked. I could bring back the rage of being bullied."I Am Kane Hodder aka Jason *Kane Hodder had stated he loves the Part 9 Action Figure. *Robert Englund is about 7 years older than Kane Hodder. *Kane Hodder one of the most scariest and toughest men alive admits he does have a fear which is Dementia (Memory Loss).Adam Green's Scary Sleepover - Episode 1: Kane Hodder *Kane Hodder studied geography in college and states he still loves it.INTERVIEW WITH KANE HODDER by SOFAKINGCOOLONLINE *Kane Hodder was 33 years old when he did Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood. *Kane Hodder was 34 years old when he did Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan. *Kane Hodder was 38 years old when he did The Final Friday: Jason Goes to Hell (Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason Goes to Hell.). *Kane Hodder was 46 years old when he did Jason X. (Friday the 13th Part 10: Jason X). *Kane Hodder did a music video with Twiztids.SICKMAN Official Music Video ft Sid Haig *Kane Hodder did the Motion Capture for Jason's kills. He is known for his intensity and dedication to his craft. For some of the weapon kills, the MOCAP team created a dummy for Hodder to physically hit with rubber bats. According to Developer Ronnie Hobbs a problem quickly arose. "That dummy didn't last a week. Every morning the prop people would be duct-tapinh it back together because Kane would just beat the shit out of it."Virtual Cabin Weapon Room: Bat Info *Devs at GunMedia brought in veteran Kane Hodder to do the motion capture for Jason. In an interview, Wes Keltner described an early conversation with Hodder about the MOCAP scenes. "We were talking through motion capture and I said let's get a few MOCAP actors in there and Kane said no, "I'm going to be picking these people up and throwing them through you know what and just physically murdering these people in a motion capture studio. You can't do that to regular motion capture actors. They'll make it for, like, two scenes and then they're going to check out. You've got to get stuntmen." And so they did.Virutal Cabin: Dead Deborah Info *Kane Hodder is a fan of Justin Timberlake. *Kane Hodder has sisters. *Kane Hodder has stated he lived near Justin Bieber at one point. *20 years ago a crazed fan sent Kane a vile of his Semen and Kane had stated he now wears gloves when opening fan mail. *In Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood actor/stuntman Kane Hodder had briefly played C.J Graham role as Part 6 Jason when he was chained at the bottom of the beginning of the film. *In highschool Kane Hodder played basketball. *Around 10/11 of 1965 in elementary he was bullied and beaten up badly, and around the 7th grade he was severely bullied by schoolmates.To Hell and Back: The Kane Hodder Story *Steve Nappe is a good friend of Kane. *In the Spring of 1987 for the film Prison with John Carl Buechler doing the special effects Kane did a full make-up and had real nightcrawlers (worms) in his mouth. **In the same year John Carl Buechler, directed Part 7 and already chose who he wanted and it was Kane. *The first shot Kane ever had as Part 7 was when Tina had a vision of Michael's Death. *In his biography he commented that his favorite shot was the staircase fall. *Due to his burns kane has limited movements namely shown on his pinkys. *Robert Englund and Kane Hodder had a webseries called Fear Clinic. *Originally Wes Craven went to Kane to play Freddy Krueger but the role went to his long-time friend Robert Englund. *It took 3 Hours for the Part 7 Jason costume to be applied to Jason. *Kane had worn his Part 7 Jason special effects with John Carl Buechler at Mad Mobster Party on February 13th, 2015.Kane Hodder plays Part 7 Jason One Last Time at Mad Mobster Party *Kane was originally cast to play Sgt. Bedlam but lost that role to C.J. Graham which was a reverse role as C.J. Graham was hoping to be re-casted as Jason for a Part 7 of Friday the 13th but lost that role to Kane Hodder.Interview with C.J. Graham (Jason in Friday the 13th, Part VI) *In an interview Kane had stated for Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason Goes to Hell that he thought as a fan of the franchise that the actors (+stuntdoubles/stuntmen/women) could have done the Mannerism's that he came up with from his previous 2 films.Kane Hodder Interview **Kane even said he went up to the actors saying "Wouldn't it be interesting to keep it consistent? through it looks like you, but to still see something, recognizable on how I played the character, and each one of them said eh my Jason wouldn't do that and shot the whole thing down." **As it progressed Kane said Part 9 Costume was the least comfortable version of Jason he played stating that it was very hotter than the previous two versions. *Kane Hodder himself credits and praises John Carl Buechler for having him even play the Jason character. *John Carl Buechler paid out of his own money to have Kane Hodder screen-tested in full make-up for the role of Jason Voorhees. (Kane Hodder didn't know this until 2 years prior.). *Kane hodder said that if a Jason Voorhees Vs Victor Crowley film would happen he would want C.J. Graham to play Jason while he plays Victor Crowley. *In an interview Kane had stated that if Buecheler didn't choose him then C.J. Graham would reprise the role as Jason. *It has been stated by Kane that he was in over a hundred-seventeen films. (117 films) Reference Category:People Category:Male Category:Actors Category:American Category:Stunt Performers Category:Jason Voorhees Actors Category:Married Category:Fathers